Unfortionate Circumstances
by The-BluDevil
Summary: Team 7 is older. It's been eight years since they've seen each other. Now Naruto has been hired to kill an old friend. but who? CHAPTER 9 IS ALREADY HERE, and i changed it from a SasuSaku to just Sasuke
1. The Job

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_i dont own Naruto or whatever_

**The Job**

-in the wave village-

Sakura had just signed up for the easiest mission of her life. Her Hokage was going to pay her for a bodyguard, and she just had to go get some supplies from the sound village. No problem. Ever since she moved away from Sasuke and the leaf village, she was able to concentrate on her medical skills. $500,000 to get some rare medicine for an old guy. Heh, 'SCORE'

-in the leaf village-

Naruto had it good. He was The most well known hit-man in the leaf village. His dreams of being Hokage were crushed when Neji beat him to it. He was waiting for the bastard to die so he could replace him. Still, Naruto had all the girls. Of course, not being a player, he settled down at the age of 22 with Neji's cousin Hinata. Naruto found pleasure in poking fun at his in-law. When Naruto decided to stop his business as a hired killer, he was offered one last job. For over $1,000,000 all he had to do was kill a medical ninja giving supplies to a dieing Hokage of a different village. Easy he thought 'Kill some girl, and make some good cash.'

-in the sound village-

Bodyguarding, Sasuke's new favorite kind of job. Word is the girl he's guarding might have a hit on her. 'Naruto would probably mess this mission up' he thought. He stared at the first third of his $75,000 for his job. Big money. 'Amazing though, this village rarely has a mission for more than $50,000. SCORE! Guard some girl, make some quick cash, I might be able to settle down with the money from this mission. Finally, a life without killing, jutsu,...the good life. Just this one mission, and FREEDOM. I just have to meet her in the woods tomorrow and I just take her to the wave village.


	2. Oh Crap

_Warning : This chapter has a bit of a lemon_

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_i dont own Naruto or whatever_

**Crap**

Sakura left the medical store with all the things she was to get. 'After this, I can settke down where ever I please. No Naruto, no Sasu...' Sasuke walked up holding the job scroll. "Sa...Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Sakura? I can't believe it. It's not possible."

"Wow, I can't believe it either, after all these years. It's good to see you, you look good." 'crap, all those dreams are gonna start again'

"You too. At least Naruto isn't here. He would ruin it all"

"Yeah that's for sure. So, we have to go."

"Ok, I'm ready for anything so..." They started off by jumping into the trees and jumping off towards the coast near the wave village island.

-that night-

They decided to set up camp by a stream so they could get fresh water if they needed it. Sakura set up her tent. She offered to help with his but he said he wasn't going to sleep. "I don't sleep when I have to guard somebody's life." After a while, Sakura couldn't sleep knowing her old friend had to sit in the cold. She went out to offer him a blanket. He took it and thanked her for it, but advised that she rest. "We can't travel fast if you're tired, so get plenty of sleep." She went into the tent, and fell asleep almost immediately.

She woke up, but there wasn't much different. It was still dark, Sasuke was still sitting by a small fire, and he was still watching the darkness carefully. She walked out, and he looked at her. He stood up, walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't take it. I love you Sakura, I always have."

"Sasuke I..."

"Shhh"

He trapped her in a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled back and started taking off her shirt. She complied and took off his. He began caressing her breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. "Sasuke...don't... don't stop" He removed her pants, revealing her wet panties, he took off his own pants, revealing his boxers with a huge bulge. She slipped off her panties, while he took off his boxers. She grabbed his manhood. She positioned herself.

"Sakura"

"huh" she said hesitating

"Sakura"

"what?"

"SAKURA!"

She suddenly awoke and looked at Sasuke. It was daylight. 'Damn, it was just a dream.'

"It's time to go"

"Ok" She packed up her tent and she got changed behind a tree (her panties were all wet).

_Hope you liked. Please read & review_


	3. Playing Hero

_Warning : This chapter has a bit of a lemon_

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_i dont own Naruto or whatever_

**Playing Hero**

Naruto arrived at a small leaf village encampment, there were four, one north of the village, one south, etc. They were set up as medical outposts after a large assault by some sand ninja. Naruto was going to get some supplies. He showed up in his orange jumpsuit (obviously a larger size), a vest modeled after Kakashi's, and his most prized possession, a katana with a bright red blade. It was called the moon blade. It was his grandfather's. He bought a few herbs and he left for a trail that led from the sand village to the wave village. 'Whoever the medical ninja is, she will definitely have a body-guard, and he or she will be very skilled.' He walked at a medium pace, and began to think about Hinata. 'I wonder what she'll say when I get that half a million. Wow, I'll never have to kill again. Except for favors.' As he was walking he saw a young girl, maybe eight or nine, running through athe woods. He noticed she was crying. He jumped into the trees, and caught up with her. He grabbed her arm.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, with fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" at this question she looked at him questioningly.

"Your not one of them?"

"One of who?"

she looked over, her eyes widened, and she pointed. "One of them" Three men jumped down, two holding bloody kunai. The girl hid behind Naruto.

"THEY KILLED MY PARENTS!" she yelled, the tears returning to her eyes. Naruto looked at them with evil eyes.

"You three are pieces of trash." he said. They laughed and quickley surrounded him. "Mercury's jutsu" he whispered. He made some hand signs and drew his sword. He took one step as he leaned forward. When his foot hit the ground from his second step, he disappeared. The girl sat and took to the fetal position. She closed her eyes, and after a few seconds opened them. Naruto appeared in front of her and the men fell. His sword had blood half way up the blade, and it was glowing where ever the blood was. He took out a clothe cleaned it, and put it away. He took her back to town and took her to his house.

"Don't worry, Hinata will take good care of you little girl." He said. He took her in, and Hinata took her.

'Don't worry, every thing will be ok." Hinata said. Naruto left, and by the time he got back to the bodies, he it was almost dark. He noticed a nearby creek, so he carried the bodies to it and dumped them in. He decided to set up camp and pitched his tent next to the creek. 'What a day' he thought. 'I wonder who the medical ninja I'm supposed to kill is anyway...'

He woke up to the sun shining through a hole in his tent. 'Great, I had this tent for a week. Looks like I need a new one' He changed and into a different jumpsuit and left for the trail.

_this chapter takes place the same day as the last ch. It will go on like this for a until the groups meet. _


	4. don't like this

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_i don't own naruto, although i bought the ps2 game_

**I Don't Like This Feeling**

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was acting a little strange. "Are you okay?" He asked. "um...I'm fine" she replied.

Sasuke just ignored her, he wasn't exactly thrilled to see her. He just kept picturing the money. Sweet, sweet money. He wasn't in the mood to argue, considering he had been thinking of what could go wrong if they were attacked. He simply pushed away all thought of him or her dieing.

They soon came to a small pond. Sasuke decided see what Sakura wanted to do. He looked over at her and said "We can bathe here, or we can keep going."

She just replied with a "I could use a bath." She walked to the pond, stepped behind a tree, and began to undress. "I won't look" He said, going towards a few trees. She quickly dashed to the water, and jumped in. She quickly adapted to the cold water, and just let herself soak.

Meanwhile, Sasuke finished his trap. Before the team split up, Naruto taught him this little trick. He threw five or six kunai into a tree, and pulled the attached strings around other surrounding trees until he got back to the first tree. He tied a can to the strings and wedged it into a tree. If slack formed somehow, whether animal or person, the can would fall against a small piece of wood Sasuke put down, and make a sound.

About an hour later, Sakura got out of the pond and got some clean clothes on. She came into the camp and saw Sasuke sitting, half-asleep. "Sasuke?" He jumped to his feet and realized who it was. "oh, it's just you" She giggled and walked into her tent. He began to walk to the pond when he suddenly got a cold chill down his spine. "I don't like this.." He turned to go to the camp and get Sakura, when he saw a familiar silhouette. It was slowly approaching his tent. The figure went into the tent, and Sasuke took hold of his opportunity He ran to the camp, drew a kunai, and slowly approached the tent. He put his hand to the flap, and ducked in. "Hey Sasuke" a familiar voice said. "No way" he said. "I haven't seen you in a long time..."

_ha ha ha, cliffhanger. You'll have to wait for the next chapter with sasuke and sakura. Which might not be a while because i don't get much time to write these. Oh, and thnx for your reviews._


	5. aquaintance

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_me no own naruto_

**Finding an old Acquaintance**

Naruto was quickly getting the shits of this mission. He had walked all day and found nothing. He was becoming homesick extremely fast. After seven years of assassinating multiple people, he slowly lost his soul. His first hit was on small merchant family, who had done nothing wrong, except for becoming competition for a large mafia style organization. He had been given a very valuable ring from that hit. It was a white gold ring, 18 karots, with a large peridot gem on it. It was said to allow easier and more effective chakra control.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar smell. It smelled like chicken and rice balls. 'Chouji' Naruto thought. He was correct. There, in the distance, stood Chouji, stuffing his face with fried chicken and rice balls. Naruto decided to scare him, so he slowly crept up to him, and took his position. "HEY CHOUJI!!!" he yelled into his ears. Chouji, having been caught completely by surprise, dropped his food onto a small ant hill.

"Awwww" he moaned, examining the dirt covered food. He looked at Naruto, and started thinking about ramen noodles. 'mmmmm, ramen' he thought. Naruto just started talking to him, but soon found it to be useless while Chouji had food on the brain. Naruto laughed, and started to walk away. Chouji did the "clear your throat to get heir attention thing" and Naruto laughed again. He pulled $100 out of his pocket and tossed it to him. Chouji smiled and walked off. 'Chouji, he'll never change.' Naruto thought to himself.

As he continued, he saw foot prints, and remnants of a fire. He sniffed the area to pick up the scent. 'Hmmm' he thought. 'This scent is so familiar... I KNOW, IT'S INO'S SCENT' He began running after the prints, but darkness settled in sooner than he expected. He sniffed the air again. This time it was stronger...fresher, he was getting closer to her. He started picturing the blonde, and that led to the more...disturbing thought. When he and Jiraya "accidentally" stumbled upon Ino and Sakura...naked...at the hot springs. He suppressed these memories, and set up his tent. 'Best not to think of those two, they were never anything but trouble. They treated me like dirt.' He shook the memories away, and tried to sleep. It came easily.

_For anyone who checks this story regularly, i put this chapter & the next on at the same time. Please review _:_D_


	6. friends

_Warning: Lemon approaching_

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_me no own naruto_

**Old "Friend"**

"No way" Sasuke said. "I haven't seen you in a long time Ino" He stared at Ino, who had a weird look in her eye. The kind of look from when he went out with her, and she wanted to "follow" him into the bathroom. He glared at her. "Awwww" She said, "Don't the Uchiha wanna come out and play?" Sasuke weighed his options. 'On one hand, I could have sex with Sakura's best friend with her less than twenty feet away. But then again, if she found out she might kill me.' Just as he was about to make up his mind, she gave him "a rub" and he changed his mind.

'ha ha, I win' Ino thought, as she saw a bulge form in the crotch of Sasuke's pants. He looked at her and she began to strip. She slowly removed her shirt, revealing a mesh bra that obviously wasn't meant for cover. The bulge grew. Then she took off her pants, showing yet another revealing piece of clothing. Only these were wet. The bulge grew yet again. She removed the bra and panties, and stood up. She walked over to him, and he took off his shirt. She removed his pants, uncovering a pair of boxers that looked as if they were about to burst. Sasuke looked at her and noticed the seal Anko had applied to her...area...to prevent pregnancy. She wrapped one arm around his rock hard abs, and stuck her other hand into his boxers. He let out a small sigh at the coldness of her hand. She took off his boxers and lowered herself. She wasn't wasting time. She just stuck it in her mouth, and began sucking it. He could barely stand. She continued her motions of sticking it in and out of her mouth. She could taste the precum slowly leaking out. He continued to loose his composure until he grabbed her head, forcing her to go faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He came closer and closer, until he came suddenly, shooting his cum into her throat. She quickly swallowed it and then stood up.

She put one hand on his penis and lightly tickled it, until it was as hard and long as ever. She lied down, and beckoned him to do the same. He hovered over her, the tip brushing lightly at her entrance. She put her arms on his sides, and pulled him into her. He held back, as not to hurt her, but she quickly made him lose control. He slid in and out, in and out, and she began moving with him. He began to increase speed, and she would lightly moan. Each time, he woulg go in faster and harder, and she would moan longer and louder. As they both drew closer and closer to their climax, she wrapped her legs around him. She quickly got his pattern, and moved into him, taking his whole length. He felt her tighten around him, and she felt him tense up. They came, one right after the other, and he rolled off of her. She looked at him, he was breathing deep, and he soon fell into sleep. She curled up against him, and went to sleep too.

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night and heard what sounded like two different breathing patterns in Sasuke's tent. She approached it, opened the flap, and looked in to see Ino, naked and asleep, curled up against Sasuke, also naked and asleep. She walked to her tent, lied down, and went back to sleep. Her dreams were haunted with what she had seen.

_Hey everyone, hope you liked the lemon. I always like InoSasu better than SakuSasu. Please review, and tell me whether or not to include another lemon. Thnx _:_D_


	7. on track

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_i don't own naruto_

**On Track**

_a quick message: to answer the questions(actually complaints) of anime-rocks-12, naruto-fan001, and smileforme x3, this will soon become a SasuSaku fic._

Naruto woke up, packed up his tent, and ran off as fast as possible. He soon ran short on energy and stopped. He had smelled Ino, but now he lost the trail. He looked around and smelled "lady juices." He had only smelled this kind of scent when he first nailed Hinata. He thought about when he got her pregnant (the seventh or eighth time they had sex). Neji freaked. They decided soon after to get married and so Neji was Naruto's cousin-in-law. Although it didn't smell like a mix of it and semen. "It must have been somebody masturbating." He sniffed around, and discovered a small, wet pair of panties. "Hmmm, it looks hidden." He smelled around and smelled that the scent led away. "Dammit. This is going to take awhile." He sighed and began to walk away. He didn't get too far when night fell upon him. He pitched his tent and slept.

He woke up and found the trail. He headed off and began thinking about how to kill his target. "I'll get close, nail the bodyguard with a razengan, and full out attack the medical ninja i'm supposed to kill." He looked at the ring he was wearing. He was mesmerized by it's beauty. "Might as well train" He did the sign for a clone jutsu. The ring flashed. He looked around at the ten clones. He had shot for five. He looked at the ring. "Hmmmm..." He was interrupted by a clone jumping at him. He quickly dodged and stabbed it's back with a kunai. It exploded into smoke, and he jumped into the trees. He saw them all look around. Their eyes widened and they poofed away. He then heard yell in the distance. It was too far away to tell who's or why they were yelling. As he was running, he tripped on a tree root fell face first into a tree. As he fell out of consciousness, he heard another yell. Only now he knew it was a yell of pleasure.

_What's happening? Wait till ch. 8!_


	8. strangley familiar

_Sorry for such short chapters latley, i've been thinking about starting a new comedy._

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_me no own Naruto _

_spanish: el me, no owno, el naruto_

**strangely familiar...**

Sakura woke up and the first thing she thought of was Ino on all fours with Sasuke weaving in and out of her. She tried to stop the thoughts, but it was just so hard...(no pun intended). Then she remembered back to when something just like it happened. When Sasuke first dated Ino, she felt desperate. She tried to get Naruto instead but he had already found the "greatness" of the Hyuga family. She was so sad then. Her backup "toy" had already found someone else who needed his "services." Then Naruto began to love Hinata, destroying that choice completely. About a week after Ino and Sasuke started dating, she saw Sasuke waiting for Ino at the park. She approached him and they started talking. Sakura being so desperate, went to walk away and "accidentally" dropped a shuriken. Then she turned around and "accidentally" allowed Sasuke a chance to look down her shirt. Like any other boy would have, he was overcome by hormones and followed her. When they got to Sakura's house, Sasuke proceeded to...cheat...on Ino.

She got up and walked over to Sasuke's tent. She only heard one breathing pattern. She entered and noticed Ino was gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turned around, and was face to face with the blonde girl. Ino winked at Sakura. "He's all yours Sakura." She winked again and gave the peace sign. "Now were even." She was leaving and stopped, turned, and said "If you're ever in the leaf village, seek me out. And, don't tell Shikamaru that I cheated on him. We already have marriage problems." She jumped into the trees, setting off one of the traps, and awaking Sasuke. He jumped to his feet and yelled "Sakura, someone's here!" She just stared at him. He realized what was going on and said they should rest another day. She nodded her head and went off in search of fire wood. As she was heading back from her second load, she noticed Sasuke was a minutes worth behind. She quickly ran back to camp and put down the fire wood. She went into her tent and stripped. She heard Sasuke walk into the camp and put a couple of dead animals (2 squirrels, 4 rabbits, and a chipmunk) by the fire, and went into his tent. Sakura came out and went to the pond. She cleared her throat and said "Sasuke, could you come here a second, this water's too cold. He walked out and she ducked behind a tree. He walked to the water's edge and performed the fireball jutsu to heat the water. As he was exhaling the fire, he felt naked arms wrap around him. He lost his concentration and the fireball dissipated. He couldn't believe that not only did Ino come and trick him into nailing her, but now Sakura wanted to...have fun...too.

She put one arm around his neck, and the other under his arm so that the two met in front of him. He could feel her naked breasts pushing up against his back. It reminded him of when he first...did...Ino. Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew that he was thinking about her...that fucker. Sakura put her head on his shoulder and began to kiss his neck. He immediately thought only of the pink-haired girl trying to get him inside of her. He turned around and his lips to hers, a truly uncharacteristic move. Sakura broke the kiss, smirked, and muttered the words "gotcha."

_I'm apologize for the cliffhanger and short chapter, and the fact that it's been like three years since i updated, but i've been busy. Anyway, hope u guys enjoyed it and bet you can't wait for the next chapter._


	9. a hurting hurt

_K, so i'm updating quicker now so hurry and read. _

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

_i don't freakin own Naruto._

**A hurt that hurts...a lot**

_note: this will be a SasuSaku real soon kattylin so keep on reading._

Naruto awoke to a huge pain in his face (and it's killin' me). He stood and walked towards a tree. The last thing he remembered was that someone was yelling. Yelling loud, as in almost as loud as when Naruto first put it in tight little Hinata. (what? Too dirty? Sorry...). The funniest part about that, is that Neji didn't sleep well that night. Neither did her dad. Strangely enough, her sister wasn't bothered, in fact, she seemed to enjoy hearing people moan in ecstasy. Naruto and Hinata both slept well that night.

Naruto listened hard but didn't hear any moaning, good or bad. He immediately tried to figure out which direction the moans had come from. He figured they might know where his targets were. So he headed off in the direction he thought he remembered it coming from.

He lept into the tree's and went as fast as he could. As the tree's flew by, he picked up a familiar scent. "INO" he yelled. He jumped down and looked at the small camp. He walked up to the tent and yelled "INO." Inside he heard a "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK"S OUT THERE!?!" She opened the flap and looked at him and immediately realized what was going on.

"Oh, hi Naruto. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." she said. He thought to himself 'wow, just like Ino to go from steaming mad to just peachy in a matter of seconds.' "Hi Ino, I'm good. I'm just doing a mission. I'm supposed to kill some Kunoichi." he replied to her. "Oh, well good luck, oh and just so you know don't keep heading this direction because you'll head to some bad memories." "What memories?" "Let's just say that you'll regret seeing the girl who waits in this direction." "Oh...ok then I guess. See ya in the village some time?" "Yeah, look up Shikamaru. I'll be there with my hubby's hand." "Ok...see ya Ino" And with that slightly rushed conversation, Naruto lept into the forest, only to turn once out of sight so that he would see just who Ino was talking about. Once on track, he headed in the direction as fast as possible. He really was curious what was over there.

He hopped from branch to branch and he noticed something. Ino's scent was all over the place. As if she walked through the area. Then suddenly it narrowed and he realized she must have slowed down part-way there. He sped up, and soon he smelled a familiar scent. It wasn't Ino...but something from his past. It almost smelled like the panties he had found earlier. He scrambled to figure out who's scent it was, but no names came to mind. He slowed his pace, and spotted a can lying on the ground. He jumped down to inspect it. He noticed that it had fallen from a tree. He looked around and saw a bunch of trip wires. All of which were tied to a kunai and a can, both on different ends.

He looked in the distance and noticed that there were two tents in the distance. He ducked under the traps and slowly approached them. 'Hmm...I don't remember teaching that trap to anyone but...' as he reached the tent, he looked past it and saw EXACTLY what Ino was talking about. In the distance, there was the first girl he ever wanted to "show his love to..." In her arms? The only one he ever taught the trap to...Sasuke.

He quickly ducked into one of the tents. Inside of which he saw a scroll. He picked it up and opened it. It was at that moment that he realized the severity of the situation. He had been hired to kill the first girl he loved: the only person to ever saw him as a person, not a demon; and the one who he had called a rival, and been called rival by.

_Hope it wasn't too bad. Just a note: next chapter is a lemon, then the fighting starts. So all you pervs out there, keep your eyes open for chapter 10_


End file.
